End Of The Silver Millennium
by Aya Universe
Summary: This is my Second Fanfic but it is a Character Fanfiction for a Character in Senshi of the Future RPG, Satura Avalon. It's Mixed in with The History of the Silver Millenieum when Queen Serenity Ruled. *smiles* Hope you'll read it!


The Silver Millennium's End  
  
By: Aya  
  
Authors Note: All right this is my own Version in what happened before, during and after the Moon Kingdom came to the end. Of course it isn't the way it's suppose to be because it a story I made up my original character in Sweetdeilys Sailor Moon RPG. "Senshi of the Future." This involves the Silver Millennium and Avalon (You know, that Mystical Place??) Hope Everyone likes it!  
  
Oberon glances sideways at the most beautiful woman in all the Moon Kingdom. His sapphire eyes gazes over her body slowly, taking in long white dress, her soft white skin that seemed to glow slightly in the light as he listens to her velvety laugh. She turns to look over her shoulder his way and her eyes widen in surprise, as her odangoes bounce slightly and she moves forward, her arms opening to embrace him, "Oh Oberon...I so hoped that you would come." He smiles, his face lighting up as he wraps his arms around the woman, his hand moving upwards to touch her hair and he whispers softly, "My dear Serenity...how could I stay away from you?" She laughs softly but there is a small stressed sigh at the end as she leans back to look up into his eyes, her hand moving to push his white hair out of his face, "Oberon...my love." She sighs deeply, almost happily as she stares up at him. She loved his man so much, with all her heart and soul and she knew that he loved her just as  
much. He turns and takes her arm leading her across the ballroom floor. A beautiful melody begins to play and he turns again, placing one hand on her hip and taking the other in his hand and slowly he begins to dance. Serenity smiles and moves with him, placing her head against his chest and he lays his head against the top of hers, "I have come to get your answer...." He can feel her tense up slightly and they continue to dance in silence. Finally the music comes to a stop and she turns moving away from him and towards a hallway, stopping near the opening she places her hand against the doorframe, tears appearing in her soft blue eyes making them sparkle like Crystal and she whispers softly, her voice hoarse, "Oh.... my love...you know I can not do That...I can not rule by your side...Even in the Mist of Avalon..." He moves closer to her, his hand moving along her shoulder and down her arm and she bites her bottom lip, closing her eyes tightly, "Serenity...I love you...I  
want you to be my queen." She shivers from his touch, she had missed him so much but she could not do what he asked even though she wanted to with every fibre of her being. Slowly she turns and looks at him a single tears rolling down her cheek as she holds the rest from flowing. This decision wasn't hers, she `had' to stay with her Kingdom as their queen she could not leave the moon. She tilts her head upwards a blank expression appearing on her face, "I Can not Oberon, the Moon needs their queen." Her blank expression turns into one of plea, "Please Oberon...." He smiles sadly down at her and moves his up to touch her cheek gently, wiping the tear away, "I will always remember you...you are my only love..." She watches as he turns away and her breathe comes out in a shaky huff and her hand begins to move ready to call him back but she quickly clenches both her hands together and she looks to the floor, "how I will miss you...but this is not our destiny...though I wish it  
were..." Suddenly a pair of feet appear next to hers, a bit small then hers and she slowly glances upwards into the Elvin face of Puck, he tilts his head at her slightly giving her a sad smile, "Serenity...you would make a wonderful Queen of Avalon...a wonderful mother..." She smiles sadly down at Puck and places her hand against his messy green hair, "Oh Puck...I can not...I have a destiny here and so does Oberon. However it does not involve each other." She sighs deeply and her eyes gaze around the room, "I was told by Lady Mars...I am destined to be with someone other then Oberon for we must have a child and she will be a great queen...Oberon must have a child as well." Puck frowns just slightly, "But Oberon already has many children." He points to himself with a proud smirk and Serenity smiles and shakes her head, "No...no magic children but one of flesh and of his blood...." Puck aww's softly nodding as pouts a bit, "But you would make a wonderful mother." Serenity  
sighs softly and looks around the room and then back down at Puck, "Things must happen this way...Oberon does not know it but there is someone...another woman who only has eyes for him, even though he has yet to notice her...Puck, I must ask you a favour." He makes a small face, "What is it..." She takes a deep breath and then breathes out, "I know that no one ever used their magic on Oberon...but you must, you must make him love this woman...for they must have a child...Please Puck..." Serenity moves her hand gently and points to a woman standing in the corner, one of the most beautiful woman on the moon...Titania, her pinkish purple hair falls to her mid back and she watches Oberon as he moves across the ballroom floor to the door. Puck sighs deeply and looks across the room at Oberon, his King and Father, he moves out his hand and glances slightly at the girl. He pauses briefly wonder if he should do it and he hears Serenity Whispers quickly, sadly, "Please Puck...Please,  
before..." He closes his eyes, "I'm sorry my king...my father...'through the mist of Avalon and the eyes of doubt see the love that is meant to be, the mother for us and the wife and love...for thee" Suddenly a shimmering flickers around Oberon and he frowns glances around, he gaze was about to make it's way to Serenity but it paused on Titania and he stares at her. She was so...beautiful. Titania smiles at Oberon and moves over to him and he holds his arm out to her, she stares at him her face an expression of love and joy as she slides her arm around his and they walk out of the ballroom. Puck sighs softly and looks up at Serenity, "Now what...what about you?" She smiles just slightly as she points to a handsome silver haired man across the room, "He is my Destiny...our child will be a great queen...though I know the child of Oberon and I would have been just as great." She slowly moves away from Puck towards the man and he looks at her, his face an expression of awe, she  
glances back over her shoulder at Puck and he gives her a small smile as he disappears. His voice whispers to her on the air, "The Gates of Avalon are being closed Serenity...in you in a few years..." She smiles a bit and turns back to the man, holding her hand out to him. He takes it gently in his, moving it to his lips and kissing it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serenity looked out the window as she lay on the bed, her face was an ash colour and she was tired. Birth usually did that to a person, she sighs deeply as a tear slides down her cheek, it was over a year now that her husband died...a man that she had loved deeply and had been married two for Two hundred years. She makes a small sound in her throat, she wish he had been here to see their Daughter...the great queen of the future. Slowly two figures appear in the door and as they step forward into the light, Serenity turns her head and there before her was the first person she ever loved and tears appear in her eyes once again, "Oberon...." She watches as a small smile drifts across his smiles and her name comes from his parted lips like sweet music, "Serenity..." Titania watched the exchange between the two an a stab of jealous ran through her body but quickly disappeared as Oberon reached for her hand and pulled her gently beside him, smiling a bit bigger, "Serenity...my  
wife and love. Titania..." Serenity smiles loving at both her eyes gazing over Tatania, "Life seems to been good to you my dear friend." Tatania smiles back, knowing now why she could never be jealous, Serenity was a wonderful woman, "But better to you...a child I hear..."Serenity smiles softly as she sighs and nods, "Yes...all The Moon Kingdom was hoping that Oberon would come...to name the child...like it is custom to most." Oberon smiled and moved forward letting go of his wife's hand as he move forward and sits on the edge of the bed, his eyes becoming said, "I heard of your husband...I was sad hear of what happened...I could not come, the doors to Avalon had been closed and could not be open for two hundred years...to this day." Serenity nods, understandingly and moves her hand to touch his, "It is alright Oberon...at least you are here...to name our daughter..." He smiles and stands to his feet, looking around, "Where is the baby?" Slowly from out of the shadows of the  
bed appears Sailor Pluto, currently the only Sailor Scout, one that had been around for much longer then a lot of other people. It couldn't be told she guarded the gates of time and time had existed for a long time. He nodded to her and watches as she nodded back. Slowly his eyes trail down to her hand where she held the baby. He laughed softly as he say her, the cutest little thing in a pink rabbit pj baby suit. He held out his hands as he laughs, "Oh...Usagi..." Pluto glances down at Serenity as Oberon takes the baby and smiles a bit. So the baby was named, simple as that...everyone new names just came to Oberon...name of greatest. Pluto stepped back into the shadows and seemed to disappear. Oberon slide his finger along the baby's nose and she wiggled it and he laughed, "Usagi...Serenity..." He laughs a bit louder and cuddles the baby, "Chibi Usagi..." Serenity smiles and blinks, as she looks towards the door Titania was gone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Titania moved down the hall of The Moon Kingdom, smiling gently to herself. She had missed her home so much...all her friends, the balls. Avalon was great but it was not the Moon Kingdom. She loved Oberon and Avalon and all the children but she missed this. She sighs and tilts her head upwards looking at the Statues and walls. She turns a corner and brings her head back down and there standing before her was her friends...The Ladies of Planet's. Lady Mar's laughs at the look on Titania's face, "You look like you found a toy you lost Titania..." Titania laughs and smiles at her dear friend, "Well maybe not a toy...but a friend...several of them...I have missed this place very much and my friends." Lady Mars smiles, "We have missed you as well Titania, we were glad to hear that you would be coming back with Oberon to name the child...does the baby have name now?" Titania nods with a small smile, "Yes, her name shall be Usagi of Serenity" The Woman look to each other and nod,  
smiling. Suddenly Titania realized that each woman was...bigger. She stares at them in Awe, "My god.... are all of you pregnant?" They laugh and nod, Lady Venus slides her hand along her stomach, "Yes we are...Lady Mars saw in a fire that our children would be needed as Senshi and they too would be great children...They will be needed..." Her face takes on a slightly stressed look and Lady Mars places her hands on her shoulder, "I am seeing bits and pieces of the future...but...it isn't clear yet...all I know is that our children will be need and that it is time to have them, any younger...and..." She trails off and Titania nods a bit her hand sliding over her bare stomach...her and Oberon had not had a child yet...and her child would not be involved in any that her friends would be. Lady Mercury smiles softly and steps forward, "Titania..."Titania bites her lip slightly and looks at Lady Mercury, "I almost wish I was with you...a queen of a planet...an important person to  
the moon's future." Lady Mercury shakes her head, "You are important Titania...you are married to a wonderful man, you are Queen of Avalon now and your future is important to Avalon." Lady Jupiter steps forward and smiles and holds out her hands, within them is a book, it is silver with a golden lining on it is an upside down white crescent moon, "This is for you Titania...or for you child. In this book are cards of magic...one has the ability to turn into a senshi. You may give it to a person...one of Avalon or your child...to help in the fight of the future." Titania's eyes begin to tear as she takes the book and holds it against her chest, "My friends...thank you so much...." Lady Mars moves forward a serious look in her eyes, "This book is powerful...only give it to someone who can be trusted Titania...it will be needed in the future...keep it safe." Titania nods with a small smile, "Always." Slowly a shadow appears in the door and steps into the Light. Oberon smiles at  
The Ladies and moves up beside Titania, "We must be leaving my love...the doors of Avalon are closing." She looks up at him with a stunned look, "So soon? Why?" Oberon smiles at his wife and pushes a piece of her hair away from her face, "because the children are gathering...the mist will come soon and with it new children." She smiles a bit and nods, turning and moving back towards the door. Oberon is about to turn but stops and stares at The Ladies and frowns, turning back to them, "You are all with Child..." They all nod at once. Oberon moves forward and places his hand against Lady Mars is stomach and closes his eyes, a name shimmers through his head and he leans forward, whispering into her ear. Lady Mars smiles her eyes taking on a dreamy look. He does the same to all of the Ladies. Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn. He steps back and smiles, "They shall all be great children." He turns back to his wife and takes her free hand, moving down the halls  
of The Moon Kingdom, "You Miss it don't you my Love." Titania nods a bit and tightens her hand on his, "Yes...but I love you Oberon and I want to spend my life...with you." He smiles and wraps his arms around her, a mist appears around them and a large doorway opens up and they walk through it. Other figures* Children of Avalon* are seen moving into it as it disappears.  
  
* * * * *  
  
14 years later, day of the attack. Artemis runs down the hallway yelling, "Everyone to the armoury! We need every available person to fight!" Serenity runs out of the Palace frantically looking for her daughter, " Where is Usagi and Endyimon!???" She moves around a pillar that had fallen, bumping into a child. The little girl looks up at her with her baby blue eyes, those eyes where full of tears. Swiftly Serenity kneels before the child, taking her hands staring into her eyes whispering urgently, "You must go to Avalon Child...you must call to Oberon...we need his help." The child stares back at her scared, "bu but...how would I get to Avalon..." Serenity hugs the child, "You must go to earth, a place known a England there is a gate to Avalon there, call to the gate keeper with all you might child...make him hear you..." The child sobs, "But I can't, earth is in war, evil is there..." Serenity leans back and looks at the child, "You must! So many are already dead, so child!  
Go...you are our last hope to live." The child sobs and turns running away, towards a small room were a teleporter was. As she steps onto it and it shimmers and she disappears, reappearing in a forest, swiftly she runs as face as her little legs can carry her, finally stumbling out into a clearing near a lake.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Serenity watches the child go, her black hair flowing around her small frame. She secretly wished the child would be successful in making the guard of the Avalon gate hear her. Slowly she stands and steps out into open just in time to hear and see Queen beryl attack her daughter and endyimon, "And the Snake wins again!" Serenity screams, "No!...Usagi! Tears appear in her eyes as she shakes her head, "No, not my daughter...no..." She cry's softly the crescent moon wand appearing in her hands as does the silver crystal, "All I loved have died.... my friends...my daughter..." Luna and Artemis appears at her side, "Serenity...you can't use the crystal...you'll use up all your strength if you do." Serenity breaths deeply, "This is the only way...I will send them all to the future to be reborn...their they will live a normal live and no nothing of The Moon Kingdom, I will send everything they need with them in case this evil should raise again...you two will be there to help  
them." Luna and Artemis look to each other, "Serenity, you can't..." Serenity slowly looks up to Queen Beryl and watch as she laughs, "I must.... Moon Crystal Power!" She raises her arm up over her head and it begins to glow with bright silver light. Slowly from behind her the Ladies appear out of nowhere, stepping up to her side, she smiles at them knowing that they too were sacrificing their lives. The silver light shines brighter and splits into colour and flies outward at the enemy capturing them. She gasps as her strength leaves her and she slowly falls backwards onto a fallen pillar, the Ladies lay their heads against her body and with a last sight simply disappear. Tears fall from her eyes as she looks up onto the golden bubbles that all her court and even her enemies were not locket within and she speaks weakly, "They shall all be reborn on earth, with no memory of this place...of usagi how I shall miss you my daughter...Ladies." Luna and Artemis weep softly,  
"Serenity.... no..." Serenity turns to look at them, "I will send you to the future...watch over them..." Slowly the wand slips from her fingers and shines brightly a golden bubble appearing around it and Luna and Artemis and they began to float away to earth.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The child fell to the ground, tired and weak but manages to get up swiftly, moving closer to the lake, "Oberon!!...Oberon!!...Help Us Oberon!" The child sobs loudly tears streaming down her face and she stumbles into the water, falling again, "Oberon!!...Please...Please!!...Open the Gate!" She slips on a rock and falls to her butt into the water, sobbing, "please...they are attacking...please...OBERONNNN!!!!" She tilts her head back as she screams and deep within the realm of the mist the guard of the gate frowns as he hears an echo of a voice and stares out onto earth there sitting in the water was a child. The guard steps down from the place were he stood and began walking over the water, mist surrounds him and he appears on earth looking at the child with curious eyes, "You call for Oberon with such a desperate voice child...what it is that you seek from the King of The Fairie folk." The child slowly looks up at him with such an intense look in her eyes that it makes him  
frown and kneel onto the water. The child moved with such speed that it almost scared him, he watched as she grabbed onto his cloak, "Please! They are attacking the Moon Kingdom! The Evil!!...Please!...Help!" The Child suddenly goes still and her eyes roll back into her head as she faints. The guard slowly picks her up out of the water and runs back towards the gates of Avalon Yelling, "Open the Gates! Open the Gates!" A Man looks down from the other side with a frown, "What are you thinking? The gates can not be opened for a hundred years that is Oberon Words..." The Guard on the water glares up at the other, "Then run to him silly elf, run and tell him our Beloved Serenity Moon Kingdom in falling as we speak..." The other elf yelps in fear and runs off towards the castle of Avalon, with swift grace he moves into the throne room and slides to a stop bowing quickly. Oberon frowns at the elf and stands to his feet, "Guard why do you not watch the gates of Avalon..." The guard  
looks up his face a mask of worry, "Because my King...the Moon Kingdom falls..." Oberon's eyes widen and he moves down the steps, Titania' jumping up as well to run beside him as they go to the gates, once there Oberon spreads his arms, "Gates of Avalon, roll back you mists..." The Gates seem to protests for a second and Oberon Clenches his fist, he knew once the gates where closed they could not be open until two hundred years and he glares, "OPEN!" With a loud creek they slowly open, there standing in the doorway was the other elf guard holding a small child, he swiftly ran in the gates, "My King...This child had come with news of The Moon kingdom...it was attacked by the evil which and swarmed over earth..." Oberon nods and suddenly the mist build up and he walks into it, Titania running to follow him, tears sliding down her cheeks.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Mist swirls on the moon and Oberon steps out to look up Serenity's still body lying against a pillar. He stood looking at her, his face a mask of stone as he stared. Something around him Shattered, a spell once put on him to not love her. His face crumbled as he cried and ran towards her, "My love...Serenity!" He fell to his knees besides taking her hand, "Serenity..." Slowly her head turns and looks upon him and he hugs her lightly, "I was not here...I am so sorry...my love." She smiles weakly hardly able to do that, "Oberon...my love...watch over my daughter and all those of the kingdom, they shall be reborn on earth, they shall be of earth flesh then...but they will always be of the moon ...my love..." Tears fall down Oberon's cheeks as he cries silently, "Oh...Serenity..." Titania stood watching but no jealous came to her, her heart was filled with sadness, her home was gone...her friends...everything she had once knew. Now she was truly of Avalon alone. Tears slowly  
made their way down her cheeks as she looked up to the sky as the golden bubbles drifted to earth  
  
* * * * *  
  
Oberon appeared back at Avalon in his arms he held the body of Queen Serenity of the once great Moon Kingdom. Slowly he walked through the roads of Avalon and his children wept in grief, they had all loved her like a mother. Titania walked behind him her hands covering her face as she too wept. Oberon walked into the castle and down into the deepest part of the Castle. There as he stepped onto the floor a room appeared, beautiful, a room from the moon. He moved into the room and places her body on a large silk covered Stone. He moves his arms above her body and something shimmered and he spoke, "Now you will always be so Serenity until one day when a power comes that is able to bring you once again back into the world." He glanced over his shoulder as he heard muttering and then screaming and a loud cry as a child ran into the room, "Serenity!...Queen!" The child moved towards the stone but someone grabbed her before she could touch it and she screamed again in her child  
voice, in pain, fear and sorrow, "Nooo!...." Tears fell like crystals from her eyes and Oberon moved to her, kneeling before her, "Child...you are one of the last born of the moon, Titania was of there but she is Queen here and could never be of the moon again...you are the last..." The child sobbed louder, "I don't want to be the last! I don't wan to be..." She cried louder and Oberon looked up at Titania and she nodded slowly and he looked back to the child and took her into his arms and walked out of the room as did all the other present, Puck being the last to leave, as he did the doors closed and locked. Other room suddenly appeared and Oberon carried the child in the room and placed her on the silk covered Stone and he looked at her, "Do you wish to sleep child? So that the pain of lost will leave your body?" The child sniffled loudly and looked up at Oberon and nodded, "I miss them...." Tears glistened on her cheek and Oberon laid her down upon the silk Stone and he  
leaned forward and kissed her forehead slowly the child eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep. Oberon stepped back and slowly everyone left the room. Titania moved forward and kissed her forehead softly, "You are the last..." She places the book she was holding on the child's crest and with a bright flash an upside down white moon appeared on her forehead and disappeared. Oberon nodded, "She shall only be awakened by a loves kiss...She is of the Moon but also of Avalon now, once she awakens...if she awakens she will not remember the horrible destruction of the moon or her life there." Titania nods slowly a tear sliding down her cheek and she turns to Oberon and hides her face against his chest, sobbing loudly. Oberon holds his wife tight, a woman he still loved with his heart. Slowly he moved from the room with her in his arms and he looks over his shoulder at the sleeping child, "Sleep Child and forget...when you awaken you shall be, not Satura of the Moon...but Satura  
of Avalon." The Door slowly closes and shimmers locking.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Almost 14 hundred years later a boy was playing in the castle; he was almost a man now, soon to be king. He laughed as he ran away from Puck down into the deepest parts of the castle somewhere he hadn't went in all his years. He stops as he realises that he had went further then he had intended and frowns as he sees a light at the end of the stares. Slowly he moves further down them his hand against the stonewall as he takes down step at a time, his booted foot making softly sounds against the stone floor. As he turns a corner there it was. Three doors. One had the Crest of The Arthur Pen dragon on it. He knew who lay within that room. The King that would sleep until his time would come to awaken. On Another door was a Yellow Crescent Moon. He knew who lay with that chambers as well, the body of dead Moon Queen, Serenity. But the middle door there was an upside down white crescent moon. He frowned, he was never told about that door. Slowly he moved to it and has he hand  
moved out to touch it the door shimmered and odd colour and he took a step back, slowly the door clicked and began to open, he raised an eyebrow and pushed his hand against it, swinging it open further and there laying an silk cover stone was a beautiful girl, she had slightly pale skin and gleaming black hair. He stared at her and moved into the room slowly, moving to stand beside her. He couldn't take his eyes off her and slowly he leaned forward and his lips briefly touched hers. Suddenly a shadow appeared in the door and Oberon's Eyes widen in surprise, "Gawen! No!" He watched as his son jumped back from the girl, staring at his father waiting for him to yell at him. But Oberon continued to stare at the girl and slowly Gawen moved his head back to the girl and watched in awe as her lashes fluttered and she began to awaken.  
  
The End  
  
*Giggles * All right that's my story of Satura. I know all the things that actually happened on the moon aren't right but that's all right it's a fanfic for my own character that I made up. I guess the story could continue but *Shrugs * Meh... 


End file.
